


A little peek

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [56]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Partial Nudity, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Byleth goes to see the one person who can help him - Dorothea. But no without catching a small glimpse of something.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	A little peek

**Author's Note:**

> So this took far too long to write for the result you see before you. Sorry about that.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Of all the things that Byleth wanted to be doing currently, interviewing all of the students of the Golden Deer class was right at the bottom of the list. Better yet, this isn’t something you should be doing by yourself.

Which is probably why we find her standing in front of someone’s apartment at the moment. Giving the door a knock, she waited a moment. No response. That’s odd. I would think Dorothea of all people would be there to open the door up. Unless… Yeah. That’s quite possible.

“Coming!” a voice announced, the sound of someone running up to the door just echoing out. Oh dear. No tripping, hopefully?

The door opened up, revealing Dorothea of all people. Dressed in just a towel, nothing was left to the imagination. Sure, my breasts are obviously bigg- I’m not joking, Nyx. I have gone up at least a cup since you first met me. No, that doesn’t mean you can pull my t- Hey! Let go of my shirt! Can’t this wait till after I’m done narrating this. Though, you should show me your bust. I don’t think you’ve ever really shown me your bust. Whenever we want to go to the beach or a waterpark, you always cover up. As your wife, I want to see a little skin. Just this once. Okay?

Oh dear. We’ve both got on quite a tangent. Sorry about that.

“Byleth?” Dorothea remarked, the professor taking a deep breath. Of course she came at the worst possible time. Surely, her girlfriend had been in the middle of a shower and she had the nerve to interrupt that time. Yet, a smile seemed to form on her girlfriend’s face. “You like what you see, don’t you~”

Byleth’s face turned crimson, gaze already looking towards the catwalk of other apartments rather than Dorothea for the moment. There sadly isn’t anything there for the moment.

“Yes…” she whispered and took the time to focus back on the opera singer. Still beautiful as ever. “But that’s not why I came.”

Dorothea gave a chuckle and closed the door right after. A couple minutes passed and a very much clothed Dorothea opened the door once more. Though, I don’t quite recognize that uniform on her for the moment. Sure, the white top does work… but I don’t think that tan skirt does at all. Any other color would probably work here. But no, it just had to be tan. Just tan. Not even the buttons holding the thing closed could be something other than tan. Was black just a step too bold for a place like Gareg Mach. But I digress.

"Welcome to my home." Dorothea greeted, Byleth slowly heading inside. I don't believe we've seen Dorothea's apartment before. Or if we’ve had in the past, it’s been a while.

Inside, it was much like all the other apartments we’ve been treated to the inside of. Sure, there’s a couple pictures of our opera singer in her various outfits. The first looked to be some kind of princess. It wasn’t anything like the princess dress that Byleth really wanted to wear but life seemed to make an effort for her to not wear. You might need to nip that in the butt and take the princess time you oh so desperately deserve. Just need to tell life that you’re going to have none of that. That’s beyond the point though.

“What do you need?”

Byleth took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. In between the surprise nudity and that stupid meeting, her mind was a complete and utter mess. So she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments. One small problem. Byleth was still walking. Fuck. Hold it together, girl. This might be tough, but you can do this. We believe in you.

Thankfully, she did notice and corrected herself. Right at a chair of all things. Ouch. Taking a seat, Dorothea was right behind. Though, her sitting down was a heck of a lot more graceful than that of our professor here.

"I need someone to come with me to interview the golden deer." Byleth explained, Dorothea now locked onto her for the moment.

"Manuela is missing, isn't she?" Dorothea remarked and got a nod from her girlfriend. Right on the money. Though, it isn't hard to figure that one out. As one of the teachers, her absence would definitely be noticed.

"Yeah." Byleth answered and gazed about the room. Dorothea knew Manuela the longest out of all of them. Maybe her eye would be able to find something she hadn't even thought about in the first place. Any lead is usually better than nothing. Unless said lead is false and/or purposely misleading. Not that this stops people like Charlotte and Setsuna from still pursuing them. Absolutely awful when you're the one who can easily tell the lead is false but your companions are insistent that there is some use in going after it. Except it of course ends up with one of you stuck in a pit. Nyx, I’m in the middle of ranting. You could at least wait till I’m done doing that, right?

Okay, fine. Just one. Thank you, dear.

Back with our two lovebirds, things were quiet. Mostly because one was waiting on the other to speak up and say something. Which is exactly what one of them should do. But no, that’s just asking too much in this situation.

“By any chance, do you know any place where Manuela likes to hang out?” Byleth finally continued, Dorothea’s gaze turning to her skirt. Phone coming on out, the opera singer gives it a quick glance. Then she’s right back to staring at her girlfriend. Definitely not good. Probably pretty bad in this current moment.

“Not really.” Dorothea remarked and turned back to Byleth. “Though, I wouldn’t mind joining you to look.”

A wink followed, Byleth’s face turning red. Mutterings exited her lips, more confirmation of how much lightweight she is when it came to flirting. Not a bad thing. Hayato was an absolute lightweight. Now he has a kid. Wait. He’s no older than I am. Why the fuck is his daughter older than he is? Better yet, she’s older than me. How the hell is that even possible?!

…

Nyx here. My wife needed to take a moment. It also makes for a good time to take back control for the moment.

“That would be awesome.” Byleth remarked, the redness of her cheeks finally dissipated. Yet, part of that feeling hung close within her chest. It felt quite good. "Is there anything that you want for your birthday?"

Her words roll out, a smile forming on the opera singer's face. Absolutely divine. Even more so as Dorothea whispered something under her breath. Just low enough that only our professor could hear. Cheater.

"I'll see what I can do. No guarantees, of course." Byleth answered and got up from her chair. Heading for the door, her girlfriend is right behind. Quite a love birds those two are.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. A oneshot. Next time, we'll actually get to the interviewing... If I can keep a consistent schedule.


End file.
